


And It Was All William Beckett's Fault

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, William Beckett - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Gayness, Like, M/M, Pizza, THE GREAT GOD COBRA, Tumblr Prompts, as always, duh - Freeform, pizza prompt on tumblr, ummmm, very gay, yes william beckett gets his own fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, when is it not?</p><p>Hey, it's totally Bill's fault. There's no way Patrick would willingly leave his nice comfortable place at the back of the Way Bro's pizza store to go out and deliver pizza to some crazies in the middle of a freaking forest. </p><p>"i went to a house to deliver pizza but the people there are doing some sort of satanic ritual idek one of them was cute and gave me their number so that's kind of cool"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It Was All William Beckett's Fault

Before he starts, Patrick just wants to make it clear that it's not his fault he has to go on this stupid pizza delivery, okay? 

Usually he's perfectly happy chilling the back putting on the toppings and, like, NOT interacting with anyone except for Brendon, who sings (yes, sings) the orders to him. It's just that Bill, the normal delivery guy, has been at the same job for the last three and a half hours and Hayley (who drives too fast, but not THAT fast) can't keep up with all the orders. 

So Joe kicks Patrick out of the kitchen and shoves an armful of boxes into his hands as the younger teen protests.

"Joe, I'm still on my learner's permit, holy smokes, it's not even LEGAL for me to be out doing this! Besides, you're sending me back to the place Bilvy hasn't come back from yet. He could be dead! Do you want my death on your conscience too?!"

"Chill, 'Trick. They ordered another lot of pizza, for whatever fuckin' reason, I don't even know, but whatever, you're going to go deliver it. You'll be fine."

"But-" 

Beaming at Patrick, Joe cuts the blond off and shoves him out the door. 

"No buts. I'm your superior, man, and I'm telling you to do this." 

Rolling his eyes and sending daggers over his shoulder as he trudges over to his car, Patrick mutters irritably to himself. Just because Joe's two months older and has been working at the Way Bro's pizza shop for exactly three days longer than Patrick himself, he thinks he has so much more authority, what even.

It's a long drive to the address and the creepy-ass forests around him are starting to freak Patrick out. He's almost relieved when he arrives at a relatively-normal looking house in the middle of nowhere. 

Okay, scratch that. He's not relieved. Crap, this is the worst horror movie cliché ever. Bill's body is probably strung up in a tree somewhere nearby and an insane murderer is probably going to attack him with a chainsaw the second he rings the doorbell- 

"Gabe, pizza's here!" 

Well. 

Um. 

Instead of the insane chainsaw-murderer Patrick was expecting, a short, tan guy with a decidedly emo fringe opens the door and beams out at Patrick cheerfully. Maybe this guy is going to kill him or whatever, but Patrick's brain has stopped thinking in horror movie scenarios and has drifted more to romantic comedies. 

Because, damn.

Damn. 

Guy is hot. 

"Hello! Good to see you. Can you like, come in? I'm Pete, it's nice to meet you!" 

Um. Patrick is speechless for a few moments before his mouth starts working again and he can respond. 

"Oh, yeah, sure, hi, um.." 

"Great!" 

Pete spins around and disappears into the house, leaving Patrick trailing after him. The house is nothing out of the ordinary, not really... there is an impressive amount of records decorating the walls, however, and Patrick has to fight the urge to drop the pizza and examine them closely. 

The blond teen is so distracted that he doesn't notice the scene in the kitchen until it's too late. 

A somewhat bored looking Bill is tied to a chair in the center of the room, covered in... snakes? What the actual fuck, Patrick thinks in confusion, are those snakes?! A tall, dark youth is draped over Patrick's coworker, who is looking ridiculously nonplussed by the fact that there are snakes. 

Snakes.

(Patrick doesn't like snakes much, if you hadn't already guessed.) 

"Uh, Bilvy? What's going on?" 

Bill opens his mouth to answer Patrick's question when he's cut off by the darker teen. 

"Why the hell isn't it working?! Pete, I swear to god, the virgin is supposed to light up in flames and the Cobra is supposed to appear. Fuckin' deities, honestly." 

Pete's friend mutters something Spanish- and angry-sounding under his breath and picks up one of the snakes, stroking its head quickly with a delicate finger. 

"I'm not a virgin, so I'm probably ruining your spell. Hey, Patrick, how you going?" 

"William Beckett, what the actual fu-" 

"Gabe, let's call it a night. Let the guy go, I got us more pizza." 

Pete interrupts Patrick's confusion and winks at him quickly. He strolls over to Bill and who must be Gabe and shoves Gabe away, cutting away the ropes with a bejeweled dagger that is just casually lying around. 

Of course it's just lying around, Patrick thinks to himself with somewhat illogical irritation, the house is inhabited by crazy people trying to sacrifice virgins to snakes. This cute guy and his friend probably have plenty of deadly weapons lying around. 

"Thanks for this pizza, dude. Here, just let me pay you..." 

Snapped out of his thoughts, Patrick takes a cautious step back when Pete goes to hand him the money. For a second the tan youth looks offended before he bursts out laughing. 

"It's okay, we're not going to try and sacrifice you. You're too pretty for that." 

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?!" 

Bill's furious yell makes Patrick giggle for a moment before his co-worker grabs his hand and begins to drag him away from Pete and a pouting Gabe. 

"You're very pretty, niño bonito, don't worry." 

"You tried to sacrifice me to some Cobra god. Your opinion doesn't matter." 

"Yes it does, hermoso. You're gorgeous, maravilloso!" 

Snickering, Patrick shares an amused glance with Pete before remembering that oh, crazy guy. Cute crazy guy, though.

"I think you guys better leave now, or Gabe will molest your friend. He's not a very subtle flirt." 

"Neither is Bilvy, don't worry. They seem perfect for each other." 

Pete grins and gently pushes Patrick towards the door- but not before snatching his hand and scribbling a number on it.

"Call me!" 

So, yeah, it wasn't Patrick's fault that he had to deliver pizza to some lunatics- but it got him a date, so he's not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> All Spanish is from Google Translate bc I'm trash. I could have written Gabe complimenting Bilvy in Indonesian (thanks, Catholic school education) but that wouldn't quite fit as well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
